villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jason Dean
' Jason Dean', also nicknamed "J.D.", is both the villain and protagonist of the 1989 black comedy film Heathers. He was portrayed by Christian Slater. Biography Jason Dean's father, Big Bud Dean, has a construction/demolition company that often causes him to move from various places. J.D. mentions having lived in Las Vegas, Nevada, Baton Rouge, Louisiana and Dallas, Texas. He then moved to Sherwood, Ohio. After being harrassed, J.D. pulls his gun on school bullies Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney and fires blanks at them. Veronica Sawyer finds herself fascinated by this dark and quirky newcomer. When Veronica embarrasses Heather Chandler at a frat party, Heather vows to destroy her reputation. Later, J.D. shows up at Veronica's house and they end up having sex after an impromptu game of strip croquet. Veronica tells J.D. she wants to make Heather puke her guts out. The next morning, Veronica and J.D. break into Heather's house. J.D. serves Heather a liquid he claims is a hangover cure but is actually drain cleaner, killing her. Although initially shaken by their act, J.D. regains his composure and urges Veronica to forge a dramatic suicide note in Heather's handwriting. The school and community look on Heather's apparent suicide as a tragic decision made by a popular but troubled teenager. Heather Duke soon steps into Heather Chandler's former role as clique leader and begins wearing a red scrunchie that had belonged to Chandler as a symbol of her new status. Several days later, Kurt and Ram spread a rumor about Veronica giving them oral sex. To get even, J.D. proposes that Veronica lure them into the woods with the promise to "make the rumors true," then shoot them with what he promises are nonfatal "Ich lüge" German bullets that only break the skin but do no real damage. Afterwards they would humiliate Kurt and Ram by planting "gay" materials, such as a Joan Crawford photo and mineral water, on their unconscious bodies. However, JD is lying; the bullets are in fact real (Ich lüge means "I'm lying" in German). At the rendezvous in the woods, JD shoots Ram but Veronica misses Kurt, who runs away. Seeing Ram dead on the ground, Veronica to her horror realizes that the bullets are real after all. J.D. chases Kurt back towards Veronica, who panics and shoots him dead. J.D. plants the "gay" materials beside the boys, and a forged suicide note stating the two were lovers participating in a suicide pact. At their funeral, the boys are made into martyrs against homophobia. Veronica finally decides she's had enough and breaks up with J.D. He later climbs into her room with his revolver to kill her, but finds Veronica hanging from a noose. Thinking she's dead, he talks about his plan to blow up the school during a pep rally. A petition he has been circulating via Heather Duke, to get the band Big Fun to perform on campus, was actually a mass suicide note. Most of the students had already signed, so the mass murder would appear to be a mass suicide instead. However, unbeknownst to J.D., Veronica faked the hanging by rigging herself with a harness around her waist. Now clued in to J.D.'s plot to blow up the entire student body, she confronts him in the boiler room below the gym where he is rigging timed explosives. She shoots him multiple times with his own gun when he refuses to stop the bomb. As J.D. collapses, he stabs the timer and it stops. Veronica walks outside to find the severely injured J.D. with the bomb strapped to his chest, which he detonates as Veronica looks on impassively with an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. As the bomb explodes, J.D. is killed while the blast singes Veronica and lights her cigarette. J.D. was good with guns, since he carried a vintage .357 Colt Python revolver as his primary sidearm with a 6" barrel. He also had a Beretta 21 Bobcat in .25 ACP at his disposal, which he used to make Kurt and Ram's deaths look like a murder-suicide. Murders *Heather Chandler *Ram Sweeney *Kurt Kelly *(attempted) Veronica Sawyer *(attempted) Everyone at Westerburg High School *(hinted) Numerous other "suicides" in different schools. Gallery J.D..jpg|J.D. aka Jason Dean. Vlcsnap-32012.jpg|JD shows his revolver. Quotes *Greetings and salutations. *People will look at the ashes of Westerburg and say, "Now there's a school that self-destructed, not because society didn't care, but because the school was society." Now that's deep. *I like it. It's got that what-a-cruel-world-let's-toss-ourselves-in-the-abyss type ambience. *Your society nods its head at any horror the American teenager can think to bring upon itself. *The only place different social types can genuinely get along with each other is in heaven. *Football season is over, Veronica. Kurt and Ram had nothing left to offer the school except date rapes and AIDS jokes. *I can't believe you did it. I was teasing. I loved you. Course, I was coming up here to kill ya... *Our love is God, let's go get a Slushie. *Seven schools in seven states and the only thing different is my locker combination. *I knew that loose was too noose... uh... noose too loose... *What are we gonna tell the cops? "Fuck it if she can't take a joke, Sarge". *You fucked me up, Veronica. *Let's pretend I blew up the school... all the schools. Now that you're dead, what are you gonna do with your life? Category:Teenage Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:In love villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bombers Category:Gunmen Category:Poisoner Category:Malefactors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Live Action Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Bikers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Frauds Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutilators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists